


Lollipop Porn

by orphan_account



Series: The Gift Of Game [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Azazel Being an Asshole, Blood and Injury, But there is no sex here, Come on it's Sabrifer if course there's incest, Dom Gabriel, Dom Lucifer, Dom/sub, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Sub Gabriel, Sub Sam Winchester, Suicide Attempt, Violence, if you come for the sex go away, manslaughter, this is pure pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gabriel comes home and has a beaten up boy in his hands Lucifer doesn't know what they got themselves into. This is more than it seems and the boy named Sam is making Lucifer face his own past and go down a path he never thought he'd go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lollipop Porn

**Author's Note:**

> This hurts and I'm sorry. I am so so sorry.

„LUCI!“

Gabriel’s voice made the older one jolt up, looking around in confusion. He blinked a few times before realizing he fell asleep over his patient’s papers and groaned frustrated. Awesome, he knew he should have slept last night. But all of the worries about his patient were blown away when Gabriel called out his name again, more desperate this time – almost close to tears.

Lucifer jumped up from his desk, almost tripping over the chair as he stormed out and down the stairs. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his brother standing in the door frame. Gabriel looked up at him with tears in his eyes, holding someone in his arms Lucifer had never seen before.

“What happened? Gabriel, what did you do?” Lucifer asked shocked, unable to move. Gabriel closed his eyes, shaking his head slowly.

“You gotta help me, Luci. He’s dying… please!”

It didn’t need more than this one word from his brother to get Lucifer moving and slowly taking the boy – a beautiful one, or at least he had been before being beaten up so badly – out of his shaking arms. He looked down at the bloody and swollen face of the unconscious one, whose brunette hair was covered in dirt and blood. Lucifer felt a burning sting in his chest when he realized he was indeed barely breathing and on the verge of death. Gabriel came just in time it seemed.

“Get my case from upstairs, and hurry.” Gabriel ran off before Lucifer even finished, leaving his brother to walk into the living room to lay the boy down on the couch. Glad about the huge play-area their couch was, Lucifer began to carefully take off the torn leftovers of what must have been a shirt once from the brunet’s chest. He sighed heavily when he revealed deep cuts and countless of streams. That he was even breathing was a miracle in itself.

“Get your ass down here, Gabe!” Lucifer growled, hearing hurrying footsteps from behind the next second. Without another word he grabbed the wet cloth he forgot to mention from Gabriel’s hands before and carefully began to wipe some of the blood off the boy’s chest, while his brother made the bandages and made the antibiotic ready.

Lucifer worked slow, constantly checking the pulse of his newest patient and how he reacted to his touches. It worried him that there was almost no reaction at all, except from nerves sometimes causing his arm or leg to twitch. All the time Gabriel sniffed silently next to him, handing his brother what he asked for without asking, without questioning what he did. Gabriel knew, if anyone could help the boy it was Lucifer – he was no doctor himself and could barely keep his own hands from shaking anyways. When Lucifer took off the choker around the boy’s neck – revealing the skin beneath it completely bruised – Gabriel took it without even looking at it twice. His eyes were glued to the bloody face, sadness and sorrow filling his eyes.

Thirty minutes passed before Lucifer threw the last bloody bandage on the small pile next to him and sat back on his feet. Gabriel gave him a hopeful look and Lucifer managed to crack a weak smile.

“He’ll live. He’s weak, but he will live.”

“Thank God.” Gabriel whispered and sighed relieved. He still held the choker in his hands and now finally realized what it truly was, causing him to widen his eyes and swallow heavily. “Oh my god…”

“What? What is it?” Lucifer took the choker Gabriel held up, understanding right away.

They had both seen these kinds of chokers before, but none of them ever used them. They were humiliating and torturous, causing unnecessary pain and left the one wearing them unable to speak. Leather on the outside, appearing completely normal, they had special spots on the inside that pressed against the Adam’s apple, making it hard to breathe and to speak. Lucifer and Gabriel shared a concerned look when the blond took the charm hanging from it into his hands – A big silver ‘A’.

“Please tell me you did not kidnap one of Azazel’s toys.” Lucifer said slowly, his tone as warm as he could manage, given the danger of this situation. If Gabriel was so careless to touch one of Azazel’s private toys – the only ones wearing these chokers – they could move towns in order to stay safe. His brother’s look was stern, whiskey colored eyes darkened from the tears he was holding back. “Gabriel…”

“I didn’t kidnap him.” Gabriel said, as stubborn as always. “He ran away, I don’t even know who he is.”

“Okay, fine.” Lucifer sighed and glanced over at the boy again. His pulse was better now that he stopped the bleeding and he had switched from consciousness to sleeping. More gentle than he expected, Lucifer brushed a streak of sweaty and crusted hair behind the boy’s ear. “You’ll tell me what happened, I’ll make coffee.”

Gabriel just nodded and grabbed all the bloody tissues, cloths and bandaged to throw them away. They left the kitchen door open so they could watch the boy in case something happened and stayed silent until Lucifer out two mugs of coffee onto the table and sat down in front of his brother.

“So, your turn. Tell me.”

“I wanted to go to the club, as I told you.” Gabriel began, shrugging. Lucifer nodded, of course he did. They always told each other when they went out for some fun alone. “Well, I just walked past the _Devil’s Advocate_ when this boy fell into my arms.”

Lucifer cringed at the name of Azazel’s club, but didn’t disturb Gabriel. Instead he took a sip of his coffee and wished it was Whiskey. They were surely in trouble…

“I caught him and asked him what was wrong and why he was all beaten up and crying and he just collapsed.”

“So you brought him here. Perfect.” Lucifer groaned.

Gabriel was silent for a moment, but Lucifer already knew what was about to come. With others his brother might be a dominant one, but when it came to his big brother he was always submissive. And Lucifer loved him for that, even if it was confusing at times.

“You’re mad at me.” Gabriel finally mumbled, without looking up.

Lucifer sighed and brushed a hand through the gold-brown locks on his brother’s head, smiling slightly.

“I’m not mad, Gabe. I could never be mad at you. But we’re in trouble now and you know it.”

“I know, but I couldn’t take him back in. He was panicking, Luci. He looked at me and tried to run and then just collapsed. I barely managed to catch him.”

“I see.” Lucifer said and looked over to the brunet boy on the couch. He was barely legal, so much he could tell from what he had seen while patching him up. Twenty one, maybe twenty two at most. It angered him that such a young boy was in the hands of a cruel monster like Azazel – willingly or not. He doubted this whole thing was consensual, so there was nothing he could blame Gabriel for. “He can stay. We’ll make the spare bedroom ready for him, don’t worry.” He looked back at his brother, who now looked up at him hopefully. “He will be alright, I promise. When he wakes up he’ll be scared, so one of us should stay here. That’s you, I gotta finish my word upstairs. Alright?”

Gabriel nodded and leaned over the table, pressing a kiss on Lucifer’s cheek.

“Thank you, Luci! I owe you for this.”

Lucifer laughed and got up to put his mug away. When he turned around he felt a little better and walked over to Gabriel, ruffling his hair.

“You already owe me for allowing all your craziness in my house. Now make sure our nameless guest stays alive, call me if something happens.”

Lucifer left his brother and the boy alone, wondering how he even ended up in this situation. Sure, he loved Gabriel and there was nothing he could do to change that, but he didn’t exactly plan to bring someone else into this – especially not someone who was clearly related to the one he hated most. Lucifer and Azazel had a past, Gabriel knew that as much as everyone else, so it was dangerous taking something that belonged to the other. Not that Lucifer believed in owning a person, but sadly Azazel had a different point of view and he wasn’t someone to let this slip. They had to prepare for trouble, so much Lucifer knew. On the other hand Gabriel had been so heartbroken and devastated when he held the boy in his arms – as if it was _his_ fault that he ended up there.

When he closed the door to his office, Lucifer smiled. Gabriel just had too much empathy and Lucifer couldn’t deny that it was one of the things he loved about his little brother. He learned the hard way to keep most emotions away from him, but Gabriel didn’t. He always tried to help others, he never wanted anyone to be hurt. And he had this cursed way of making Lucifer care _too_ , without him wanting it. Just seeing those beautiful eyes sad with tears or hearing him plead – it was enough to make Lucifer give into almost everything. He just hoped they could get out of this trouble without more harm – especially the boy.

Three hours later Lucifer came back down, finding his brother still in the living room, holding one of the nameless boy’s hands and dozing as he sat on the floor next to him. Lucifer shook his head with a smile and walked over, checking their patient’s temperature. As he did two things happened at once.

Gabriel yelped in pain because the boy’s hand gripped his own so tight it almost crushed and the boy’s eyes shot open – staring at Lucifer so terrified that he actually jumped back. A second later the boy began screaming himself and pushed himself up and crawled to the far end of the couch – shaking and screaming and crying without even blinking. Gabriel shot Lucifer a panicking glare, but the older one was as shocked and confused as his brother – so they just waited until the boy’s screams turned into sobbing, a heart wrecking sound for both of them.

“Hey… it’s okay… you don’t have to be afraid.” Gabriel began carefully, but the boy immediately scooted back even more and pressed into the pillow behind him.

“Gabe, that’s not working.” Lucifer pinched his nose, thinking. This boy was traumatized, it was obvious. He knew his brother would try touching him next and that would be even worse. Lucifer might not be a psychologist, but he had seen enough abuse victims – especially Azazel’s – to know the drill. “Kiddo, I don’t know your name, but –“

“Sam, sir!” The answer burst out of the boy before he could control his mouth and he was even more shocked by it than Lucifer was. The blond nodded, he had expected him to be a very obedient one.

“Okay, Sam.” He continued, a little softer in his tone now. “You are safe here. Gabe brought you here and we took care of your wounds – you will be fine.” As he spoke Sam’s eyes shifted between him and Gabriel, awaiting one of them to yell ow burst out in rage every second. Lucifer had seen this so often, he shouldn’t be affected by it anymore. This boy, however, made him feel horrible guilt even though he didn’t cause any of what happened to him. “We will leave you alone now – Gabriel will bring you something to eat shortly. You can move freely, but please don’t leave the house. We will not force you to stay, but it’s dangerous if you go out now and I need to look after your wounds for a few days, unless you want to go to the hospital.”

Sam quickly shook his head, even more scared by the idea of a hospital. Gabriel was already shaking because he could not do anything for him, so Lucifer carefully laid an arm on his and nodded.

“We won’t hurt you, Sam. My name is Lucifer, this is Gabriel, so if you need anything come to one of us. We will be in the kitchen for now, just call out or come over.”

Without waiting for an answer – cursing himself for looking like the biggest asshole now – Lucifer dragged Gabriel with him into the kitchen and carefully closed the door behind them.

“Why did you do that?” Gabriel immediately asked, pushing himself away from his brother and glaring angrily at him. Lucifer forced himself to stay calm and gave him a serious glare.

“Trust me, it’s better this way.”

“He will run away!”

“No, Gabe. He won’t. He’s too scared of us to run away.” Lucifer walked over to the fridge and began to prepare something light to eat for Sam as he continued to speak. “Did you hear his voice? He hasn’t talked in months, not more than ‘yes, sir’ at least. He is terrified. Azazel did horrible things to him.”

Gabriel stayed silent while Lucifer finished making food and something to drink, but Lucifer could feel him thinking. There was just this weird tension whenever the younger one was lost in his thoughts – Lucifer always knew.

“Do you think Azazel –“

“Yes, Gabe. Regularly.” Lucifer interrupted, not wanting to hear the words Gabriel was going to use. It was horrible enough to think about what Azazel did and he _knew_ him, he got what he wanted. Whether his victim wanted it or not. And usually, they _didn’t_.

“Fuck… we’re in trouble, aren’t we?” Gabriel asked and looked up at his brother with big puppy eyes.

“You _bet_ we are. Now take this to Sam, he looks like Azazel starved him.” Lucifer pushed the plate he had prepared into Gabriel’s hands, along with a water bottle, and shushed him out of the kitchen. After the door closed behind him he leaned against it and closed his eyes for a moment.

Lucifer knew he couldn’t tell Gabriel just how much trouble they were truly in – despite his brother knowing about him and Azazel, he never knew the _full_ truth or why they separated. Seeing Sam, an innocent boy who didn’t know better, like this brought all those memories back and Lucifer cursed himself for ever getting involved with this sick bastard in the first place. Azazel had no idea what it meant to be a Dom, all he did was hurt and torture his ‘toys’, he didn’t even know their _names_ most of the time.

After a few minutes of silence, Lucifer heard silent voices from the living room. Mostly it was Gabriel talking, but that was okay. His brother had a voice of honey if he wanted to and was better skilled in soothing someone as terrified as Sam. Lucifer was too dominate in his posture to get Sam out of his terrified state of mind. Gabriel on the other hand? He was experienced enough as a Sub to know how to get to this scared boy.

With a sigh Lucifer pushed himself away from the kitchen door and sneaked out. He just glanced over at the two on the couch – Gabriel sitting a few feet away from Sam and the brunet with a slice of apple in his hands he studied carefully.

“Gabe, Sam?” Lucifer asked as gentle as possible, but Sam still cringed and shot him another panicked look out of those pretty hazel eyes that shouldn’t know such fear. Lucifer swallowed heavily. “I will make a room ready for you, Sam. If you need anything, I’ll be upstairs.”

“It’s alright, Sam. You don’t have to be scared of him.” Told Sam and nodded into Lucifer’s direction, who took this as a sign to leave. Sam wouldn’t speak in his presence, except from the ‘yes, sir’ that was drilled into his head. Gabriel was in full Sub-mode right now and he would be able to handle this.

While Lucifer took care of tidying up the spare room, Gabriel switched his position a little so he could sit more comfortable, giving Sam a warm smile.

“Does it still hurt?” he asked and Sam immediately shook his head without answering. “You don’t have to be scared, really. We won’t hurt you, promised.”

Sam sniffed behind his hand, trying to muffle every little sound he made. Gabriel’s heart sank to the ground seeing this. No one, Sub or not, should feel the need to behave like this, ever. He reached out with his hand, trying to soothe the boy by just showing him he was there, but Sam’s reaction was so sudden that he fell back on his ass. He jerked away from him, yelping and scared to the core.

“Woah, easy, Sam!” Gabriel quickly raised his hands in defense, showing the other that he wouldn’t try to do that again. The boy was barely able to breathe and Gabriel felt horrible for what happened immediately. “It’s okay, just calm down…”

“Gabe!”

The younger brother turned around, not sure if he should be glad about Lucifer coming back just now or not. The blond was already on his way though, his face determined and stern.

“Sam, _stop it_.” He said harsher than Gabriel expected and, much to his surprise, Sam immediately stopped shaking and sobbing. He looked up at his brother confused, but Lucifer only shook his head. “Sam, it’s okay.” Lucifer continued and knelt down. He knew better than to try touching Sam, but he had to calm him somehow. “Gabriel didn’t want to hurt you, we both won’t do that.” He knew he used his Dom voice and he hated doing it to such a terrified boy, but apparently it was the only way he would actually _listen_. “I want you to take a deep breath now and relax. Listen to me. No one will hurt you. I want you to eat now and then I will show you your room – it’s all done and you can sleep for as long as you want. Do you understand me?”

Sam gave a small nod, biting the insides of his cheeks to force himself to not start crying again. His behavior, especially when he began eating, gave Lucifer a sting in his chest and he shared a look with Gabriel. His brother was just as worried – they both didn’t see Subs like Sam before. This boy was completely broken and it seemed like there had never been a single nice word for him in his life. Of course Lucifer had used this tone on Gabriel in the past, but it was never outside of their playtime. Sam, however, was never spoken to differently it seemed.

Gabriel was about to say something, but Lucifer cut him off with a quick shake of his head and they waited in silence for Sam to finish eating. Once the plate was empty Sam folded his hands between his legs and looked up at Lucifer with the most heartbreaking expression on his face.

“Done, sir.” He said quietly.

Lucifer frowned when he took the plate away and stood up. He noticed Sam’s eyes shifting over the choker that laid on the table next to Lucifer and quickly shook his head.

“No, Sam. Get up, you need to sleep now.”

Sam didn’t protest at this, simply followed Lucifer upstairs, Gabriel right behind them. Lucifer had prepared everything, changed the sheets and placed some bottles of water and a few pain killers on the nightstand. It was a nice room, but for Sam it was apparently very intimidating, because he immediately stiffened once he stepped inside.

“This is your room, Sam.” Lucifer told him, still strict and rather commanding, and nodded. “Our room is right next to this, if anything happens we will be right there. Behind the door over there is a small bathroom, use it as you please.”

“T-thank you, sir.” Sam mumbled ashamed.

Gabriel grabbed for Lucifer’s shirt, unsure what to do or how to control his need to comfort the boy properly. Lucifer gave him just a quick stroke over his back before turning his attention back to Sam.

“There are clothes in the wardrobe, you can dress how you want. When you wake up come to our room, I think we need to talk.”

“Yes, sir.”

Lucifer nodded, not expecting anything else as an answer anymore. Not yet at least.

“We will leave you alone now, good night, Sam.”

Sam didn’t answer, only when Gabriel wished him good night too he gave a small reaction – his shoulders sank down. Only that, but it was enough to show the brothers that there was a lot more wrong than they were able to see for the moment. They left the room and Lucifer closed the door, without locking it. He thought about it for a moment, but he didn’t want to hold Sam captive. And if he had a panic attack or something else it would lead to more problems.

Outside Gabriel pressed himself against Lucifer, holding onto him tight. The blond wrapped an arm around him, finally falling back into his normal self. He hated acting like this, absolutely hated it, and Gabriel knew that. They walked into their room silently, both their heads filled with the worst things that Sam could have gone through – and probably did.

“Are you alright, Luci?” Gabriel asked once they were in their bedroom and Lucifer slowly shook his head. He plopped down on the bed and covered his head with his hands, without a word. Gabriel sat down next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. “What is it?”

“Sam… Azazel… this isn’t right, Gabe…” Lucifer mumbled, shaking his head again. “I knew he was cruel, but this? Gabe, he nearly killed the boy!”

“Is that why you left, because he was cruel?”

Lucifer looked up at his brother, remorse and guilt in his eyes. He knew he had to tell him one day but he had hoped this day wouldn’t come so fast. How could Gabriel ever look at him the same after he told him? After he knew what Lucifer witnessed without doing anything?

“Luci, please… you have to _talk_ to me.”

“He… he raped those boys, Gabe…” Lucifer whispered and looked away from those sad eyes. “I knew it and I never did anything. I only left when he wanted me to take part in his disgusting and sick games.”

“Hey, look at me.” Gabriel turned Lucifer’s head back around, without any force in his actions. There was no disgust in his face when Lucifer looked at him, just the same affection he always saw. “You didn’t do this, okay? It’s not your fault he did any of this – he’s a sicko, not you. You need to be strong, Luci. For yourself and for Sam. He needs someone to show him he doesn’t deserve this.”

“How can I do that? You heard how I talked to him – that’s not me.”

“He will open up… he’s just hurt right now. Like I was, remember?”

A faint smile appeared on Lucifer’s lips when Gabriel leaned his forehead against his own. Yes, he remembered – he’d never forget the day his brother stood on his doorstep, crying and devastated and completely lost. He took him in and took care of him like he always did. It had taken weeks before they were actually talking to each other and even after that it was more than a year before Gabriel was finally back to his old self. What evolved from this was weird, but it was giving both of them strength. And now there was Sam, who was in an even worse condition than Gabriel had ever been, and he needed their help.

“Help me help him, okay? I can’t do this on my own.” Lucifer finally said and took one of Gabriel’s hands into his. The younger one smiled warmly at him.

“Of course, Luci. We’re a team after all. And now let’s go to sleep, I’m tired.”

Lucifer nodded, he was tired too. This day had been full of surprises and he didn’t even want to think about what else would come. If Sam would open up as Gabriel said they would both go through even more very soon – whether they wanted or not. Lucifer was glad to have Gabriel by his side – alone he wouldn’t be able to reach Sam. The boy was too deeply terrified of any Dom to even think straight, but Gabriel was able to switch into his headspace and might be able to break the barrier Sam built up.

\-------

It was in the middle of the night when Lucifer – one of the deepest sleepers ever – woke up to his brother crying out his name. This was one of the very few things able to wake him up right away, Gabriel or his alarm. He jumped out of bed without even thinking about getting dressed, following the sobs and the cracked voice of the younger one into Sam’s room. What he found was a bloodbath he had never seen before. Gabriel cowered next to Sam’s pale body, his hands pressed on the brunet’s wrists and tears streaming down his face. Lucifer didn’t need any explanation, he knew what happened – it was one of the things he had to do with every day and that always made him feel like he was burning inside.

Lucifer rushed into the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit on the shelf, already opening it when he came back into the room. He took out bandages and gauze as he shoved himself next to Gabriel and the boy who already lost his consciousness.

“Gabe, you have to let his wrist go. I’ll say ‘now’ and then you take your hand away.”

Gabriel nodded and watched his brother with wide eyes as he made the bandage ready and unrolled the gauze. His hands were completely covered in blood already and it was still dripping down on the sheets. The hold of his hands wasn’t enough to stop the bleeding and in Sam’s weakened condition every second could be one too many.

“Okay, _now_.”

Lucifer pressed the bandage on the cut only half a second after Gabriel took his hand away, quickly wrapping the gauze around it to create as much pressure as possible. He kept wrapping the gauze around Sam’s wrist completely before repeating the same procedure with the second one. By the time he was done the first bandage was already soaked in blood and Gabriel shot him a panicked glare.

“It won’t stop bleeding!”

“I know.” Lucifer grunted through gritted teeth and pushed two more packs of bandages and gauze into his little brother’s hands. “Wrap it around his wrist, as tight as you can. We need to stop this, tomorrow I’ll give him stitches if I can...”

They worked silently until finally, after two more complete packages, Sam’s wrists stayed white. Lucifer was still not happy with the result however, Sam had lost so much blood, it was a miracle that he didn’t die yet. There was something special about this boy, he couldn’t deny it – his will to live, despite trying to kill himself, was stronger than Lucifer had ever seen before.

“What now?” Gabriel asked after a moment and Lucifer shook his head. He carefully shoved himself off the bed and picked Sam up the way his brother carried him in the day before. Leaving him alone was out of question it seemed, so he would have to come to their room.

“I’ll fix his wrists tomorrow, now he needs sleep.” Lucifer said as he laid Sam down in the middle of their bed. “If it won’t stop bleeding until morning I’ll get him to the hospital.”

Gabriel watched closely as Lucifer positioned himself next to Sam.

“Will he be alright?” He asked worried and got down on his knees on Sam’s other side, brushing a streak of hair out of his eyes.

“He’s just sleeping.” Lucifer sighed. “I would take him to the hospital now, but it’s only a few hours and I don’t think he’d react well…”

“Poor Sammy…”

Lucifer nodded, poor Sammy indeed. He didn’t expect the boy to be so damaged, even though he should have expected it now that he thought about it. Azazel had a way of breaking people, especially boys like Sam. If they wanted to help Sam they’d need to be very patient and careful.

The rest of the night Lucifer didn’t dare to sleep – unlike Gabriel who cuddled against Sam as gentle as possible to not hurt him any further. The older one, however, kept watching the brunet for any sign of infection or sudden loss of consciousness other than general sleep. When six in the morning finally came and Sam was still asleep, Lucifer carefully shook Gabriel awake and told him he’d make coffee and breakfast. Gabriel yawned and rubbed his eyes, but his brother was already gone before he could say so much as ‘Good Morning’.

Sighing, the younger brother shoved himself off the bed and looked at Sam for a few moments. His eyes quickly dropped down to his own hands and he grimaced in disgust – they were still bloody and icky. As fast as he could to not leave Sam alone for too long, Gabriel went to the small bathroom next to their bedroom and scrubbed his hands until they were only red from the force, not the blood anymore. When he peeked back into the bedroom, Sam slowly began moving. Gabriel gave him a minute or two while washing his face and when he walked out and back into the room, Sam slowly sat up.

“Morning, sunshine.”

Sam flinched for a moment, wide eyes staring at Gabriel in confusion.

“What? How…” his gaze fell down to his hands and with a sigh Gabriel heard the most disappointed ‘Oh’ in his life. It made his heart feel heavy when he sat down on the bed again and watched Sam not even move – as if he lost all his energy again.

“Sam, why did you do this?” Gabriel asked silently, only to see Sam’s shoulders drop.

“You should have let me die…” he mumbled, to which Gabriel immediately shook his head.

“What are you talking about? Sam, you are safe here, I promised you that.” Gabriel sighed and gave Sam a warm smile. “No one will hurt you here, not Luci, not me.”

Sam shook his head and buried his face in the pillow behind him without giving an answer. It was hard not just pulling the boy into his arms for Gabriel – he wasn’t someone who let others cry without trying to comfort them. But Sam was… different. If he touched him again and he would have another panic attack he might not be able to stop another suicide attempt. So, instead of coming closer to the boy, Gabriel simply shifted on his legs, his hands fiddling with the blanket and prayed that his brother would call them down for breakfast soon.

“Sam… we want to help you…” he eventually whispered, earning another furious shake of Sam’s head so fast that his brunet locks just whipped back and forth.

“No one can help me!” He cried as if he was in agony, wrapping his arms around his knees to hide his face again. “Just let me go; it’s better this way…”

Gabriel bit his lip, unable to answer – even though he shook his head. The way Sam spoke, so absolutely sure that it would be better if he just died and without and hope left for him… it hurt so much. He had been in bad situations before, he knew the feeling of wanting to end it all. Maybe his own pain had never been as bad as Sam’s, but he felt something towards the boy – the will to protect him and to make him feel loved, no matter where it came from. While Sam cried silently, Gabriel began to speak. After the first few minutes, Sam’s sobbing slowly eased until he was just sitting there, looking at the older one with a fascination on his face he hadn’t shown before. It was the first time Gabriel told this story to someone else than his brother and it wasn’t easy for him – but Sam needed it no.

\-----

After Lucifer had grabbed a pair of pants from the closet and walked out he didn’t even stop to slip into them – usually he dressed while walking and was rather experienced in not falling down face forward. He cursed himself for forgetting to prepare the coffee machine and quickly fixed his mistake before starting to scramble some eggs for their breakfast. There weren’t many rules in this house but one was that at least on four days Gabriel would eat eggs – he surely needed it. And Sam? Well, Sam needed any food and eggs were easy to chew at least, given his jaw was probably still hurting.

Once the coffee was brewing and the eggs were ready, Lucifer leaned against the counter. Lying awake for so long had given him a lot of time to think. He could imagine what Azazel had done to Sam, but he was pretty sure the boy wouldn’t talk to him – he was too terrified of him. There had to be trust for Sam to open up and how could he trust Lucifer, another brutal Dom who just commanded him around the night before?

“He can’t.” Lucifer stated into the empty kitchen and sighed. “Az, you sick fuck… what did you to do to him? And why did he let you?”

There was no answer of course, but Lucifer didn’t expect one. He knew it already – that was the worst. Azazel had always looked for _The One_ , as he liked to call him. A Sub so submissive he could do anything to him, without the slightest fight. He didn’t give a shit about girls, young boys had always been his favorite. He had fun breaking these boys and Lucifer was still disgusted by the fact that he never interfered until the damage was done. Not this time though – it might be too late to prevent Az from hurting Sam, but he felt the urge to protect the boy from more harm, no matter where it came from.

The coffee machine signaled that it was done, causing Lucifer to push himself off the counter and walk upstairs. He didn’t intentionally sneak, but apparently he was silent enough so neither Gabriel nor Sam heard him – or else they would have stopped for sure. Instead it was Lucifer who stopped and who even forgot what breathing means.

“He wouldn’t stop, Gabe…” Sam’s silent voice echoed through the corridor and Lucifer’s eyes widened a little. “I can’t anymore… if he finds me here he will take me back and kill me.”

“Sam, we’d never let that happen.” Gabriel sounded affectionate and loving, but Lucifer’s whole focus was on Sam’s words. When he continued to speak Lucifer shoved himself closer a little so he could peek into the bedroom. Gabriel was holding Sam by now, something Lucifer watched with relief, but the boy was still shaking and crying again and it broke his heart seeing him like that.

“He’ll hurt you, both of you… like he hurt my brother…”

At the word brother both Lucifer and Gabriel listened up.

“Brother?” Gabriel whispered, about to ask more, but the look Sam gave him shut him up right this second. He wouldn’t ask where Sam’s brother was – he wouldn’t ask _anything_ about Sam’s brother. The teary eyes, the breath that was cut off and the absolute horror on his face – it was enough to tell him the truth.  Whatever happened, Sam would not get help from him.

Sam buried his face against Gabriel’s chest, who held him tight and stroke over his back with his own shaking hands. Lucifer was about to go inside, wrap his own arms around them and just be there for them – when Sam spoke again and he completely lost it.

“He made me watch… everything he did to him… and Dean, he said ‘It’s okay, Sammy.’” Sam’s voice broke when another tremble took over him and he began sobbing again. “He always said ‘It’s okay, Sammy…’”

Gabriel didn’t know what to say – he was completely at a loss of words. He expected anything but this was just horrible and terrifying, even for him. All he could do was hold Sam as he cried. Just as he opened his mouth to say something, anything, a loud bang made them both flinch and stare at the door. Gabriel swallowed and slowly pushed Sam away from himself, who kept staring at the older on in utter confusion. Gabriel, however, felt sick to the core. He walked over to the door as if he was in trance, peeking around the corner. The corridor was empty, everything was normal – except from the wall. It was impossible to take his eyes off the scratches in the wallpaper and Gabriel knew exactly who was responsible for them.

“ _Fuck_.”

As fast as he could, Gabriel stormed downstairs and into the kitchen, praying he would find his brother there, but it was empty except from the breakfast and coffee. He grabbed his phone from the counter and dialed Lucifer’s number, only to hear it ring right behind him. For a few seconds he just stared at his brother’s phone as if he never saw it before, then he simply sat down where he stood and his own dropped out of his hand.

“Gabriel?”

Sam’s worried and wary voice reached Gabriel’s ears, pulling him out of his shocked state a minute later. He hung up and sighed before getting back on his feet.

“I’m here, come in. Luci is gone.”

After carefully looking around for a second, Sam sneaked into the kitchen and Gabriel pulled him a chair out so he could sit. Gabriel got the eggs Lucifer made and the coffee before sitting down next to him.

“What happened?” Sam asked, still confused. “Where is your brother?”

“I think he’s about to do something stupid…” Gabriel sighed. “I think he heard us.”

Sam’s eyes widened, but his voice was gone completely. Gabriel was glad for that, his mind was working faster than ever and he just couldn’t find a solution. Lucifer just stormed off, there was no doubt about that. The only reason for that was that he heard what Sam said before – and snapped. Gabriel only saw his brother snap one time before and it ended very bloody and violent, without having such a horrible reason. What would he be capable of _now_?

\-----

They spent four hours waiting – nervous and only daring to whisper, even though they were alone. Sam was worried, even more than Gabriel was. He feared that Lucifer just had enough and wouldn’t come back, seeing just how fucked up he truly was. But Gabriel assured him Lucifer wasn’t like that.

“He wants to help you Sam, really. When we found you tonight he was so scared you’d die…” Gabriel told him and shook his head. “He just got such a temper, sometimes it breaks through.”

“Do you think he will… hurt himself?”

“Probably.” Gabriel rolled his eyes and smiled. “We’ve been to a club once and this guy thought he could get nasty with me – Lucifer was faster than I could react and the guy had a broken nose half a second after he grabbed between my legs. It took quite a bit of persuading to get big brother to just leave.”

“He’s very possessive of you…” Sam mumbled and looked down, his hand brushing over his throat slowly. Gabriel had seen this behavior before – he was searching for his choker.

“Protective, not possessive.” Gabriel smiled slightly. “I didn’t tell this guy to grope me – Luci saw that it made me uncomfortable and flipped. He would never do anything I don’t want and he expects others to do the same.”

“So, he doesn’t just take what he wants?” Sam asked and blinked confused. “He doesn’t… force you?”

“Of course not!” Gabriel quickly shook his head. “Sam, what happened to you… it _shouldn’t_ happen. Never. You’ve never been with anyone else but this sicko, right?”

Sam’s shoulder dropped and he gripped the hem of his shirt tight, fighting new tears.

“Only with Dean...” he finally sniffed and Gabriel, more than anyone else probably, understood.

“Your brother was kind to you, wasn’t he?” Sam wanted to say something, but Gabriel brushed a hand through his hair – shushing him. “Of course he was, because he loved you. And he wouldn’t hurt you.”

“And your brother is like him?” Sam asked carefully, looking up into the older one’s whiskey colored eyes.

“You’ll see, Lucifer is just like him.” Gabriel promised. “He will come back and everything will be –“

Sam didn’t find out what it would be. Gabriel’s voice was cut off by a screeching sound and they both jumped up, storming out of the living room to the door. In it, leaning against the doorframe and not in his best shape, was Lucifer. Much to Gabriel’s surprise, Sam rushed past him and even pushed him aside, his hands on Lucifer’s chest the next second to support him. There was a look of complete devastation on the boy’s face and even Lucifer, whose eyes were only half-open thanks to the blood dripping down his head, gave him a surprised look.

“Sam…?” The voice coming from Lucifer was hoarse and weak and it was visible that it hurt him to even speak, but it put a slight smile on the boy’s face. Gabriel walked over to them and joined Sam’s side so they could help Lucifer into the living room together. Gabriel asked Sam to get the first air kit and a few towels from upstairs and with a quick nod Sam was gone.

“What did you _do_ , Luci?” Gabriel asked silently and barely managed to sit his older brother down before he grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer.

“You gotta take care of Sam…”

“Luci, what the hell are you _talking_ about?”

Lucifer shook his head and pulled his brother close again and now – if not before already – Gabriel was terrified.

“Promise me, Gabe… whatever happens, protect him. You _have_ to.”

“Okay, okay yes…” Gabriel mumbled and pulled back slightly. His brother seemed to be shocked himself, as if he lost control completely. “Luci, what did you do?” The younger one said again, earning a sad look without getting a real answer.

“Gabe, I got what you told me to!”

Lucifer’s expression changed quickly, a warm smile replacing the mask or fear on his face and Gabriel could only step back a little and watch how Sam began cleaning his brother’s face from the blood. None of them spoke, but it was probably better this way. It was weird watching Sam work so carefully, without a word, without more than worry in his gaze. And… affection? Yes, Gabriel couldn’t deny it, the way Sam looked at his brother when his trembling fingers worked on him and he fought holding tears back was filled with affection. It was strange watching them, mainly because Lucifer had been so scared himself before – this wasn’t right and this wouldn’t last, they both knew it, even if Sam didn’t. Lucifer played, acted that it was alright for _Sam_ and no one else.

Sam had turned his attention to Lucifer’s hands, which showed skinned knuckles and more than one torn off nail, when Gabriel went to the kitchen to get something to drink. Water for Sam and Whiskey for himself and his brother. This wasn’t good, none of that. Lucifer might be here now, but out there someone – most certainly someone going by the name Azazel – was close to death, or worse. And Gabriel knew his brother would have to pay for that, no matter how justified his actions were.

When he came back into the living room Sam was done patching Lucifer up and Gabriel handed them both something to drink before he sat down on the floor in front of the oldest.

“Sam? Could you get me some new clothes, please?” Lucifer asked after a long and intense look from his younger brother. Sam was basically cowering next to his leg and now jumped up and nodded eagerly before rushing upstairs.

“Okay, Luci. Who did you kill?” Gabriel asked quietly, even though he knew the answer. Lucifer raised his right hand and slowly closed and opened it, as if to feel the pain from his swollen knuckles.

“He deserved it, for what he did to Sam. They’ll be here soon, it’s obvious that I did it.”

“Why?”

“Three of his boys saw me. And one of them had a phone when I left.”

“Dammit Luci! What were you thinking? You can’t just do such things, not even to Azazel.”

Lucifer took a deep breath and for a moment it looked like he wanted to argue, but in the end he simply shook his head, defeated but not yet ready to give up.

“He deserved it, all of it. I’m just sorry I didn’t do it sooner – before he could ruin Sam’s life.”

Gabriel shook his own head angrily, a pout on his face that could make anyone give in – except Lucifer.

“Looks like you’ll be the man in the house for a while.” Lucifer chuckled and ruffled Gabriel’s hair, a little rougher than usual. “Make sure Sam recovers, okay?”

The younger one gave Lucifer a stern look and wanted to shake his head so badly, tell this blue-eyed asshole to stop being an idiot and to shut up – but in the end all he did was nod. As if he summoned it, the doorbell rang a second later. Gabriel didn’t even look up when Lucifer got out of the chair and walked over to the door.

“Good morning, Officers.” Lucifer said, his tone friendly and business-like. At this Gabriel looked up and noticed Sam coming down the stairs. The boy stopped and Gabriel quickly walked over to him to prevent him from interfering.

“Doctor Morningstar, I’m sorry to interrupt you during lunch time, but we are under the assumption that you had an encounter with someone today that didn’t end very well for this person.”

Lucifer nodded and gave the police officer a sad smile.

“I had, that’s true. And you want to take me with you, of course.” He turned around, shooting Sam and Gabriel a quick look. “Take care of this little dork until I’m back, okay Sam?”

With tears in his eyes the boy nodded and hid his face against Gabriel’s chest. Lucifer turned back around, he couldn’t see Sam cry again.

“Do we need to restrain you, doctor? Or are you coming willingly?”

The question wasn’t at all funny and yet Lucifer had to hold back a laugh at it. Given his rather impressive size and posture the police officer had every right to ask this question – not to forget why they were here in the first place – but it was unnecessary.

“Whatever you need to do, officer. I won’t fight you.”

Without another word the two men grabbed Lucifer’s arms and guided him out of the house. The only sounds were the silent sobs from Sam – anything else appeared as if time had stopped.

\-----

Lucifer was held at the police station for two hours until his lawyer arrived. Crowley, an old college friend of the doctor, didn’t seem to be amused at all.

“They are going to charge you with voluntary manslaughter, Lucifer.” Crowley stated without even greeting his client first and slammed a small collection of papers in front of him. “What were you thinking?”

“Nothing.” Lucifer said rather emotionlessly and browsed through the file.

“Fifteen years, Lucifer! And all you have to say is you thought _nothing_?”

Crowley was furious, but Lucifer couldn’t understand why. It wasn’t his life after all? And one lost case, what would it mean to the lawyer? Nothing. And there was one asshole less in the world.

“Gabriel brought a boy home yesterday, Sam.” Lucifer began to speak and Crowley sat down, rather annoyed. He pulled a small recorder out and pressed a button before Lucifer continued. “The boy was dead on arrival, Fergus. A minute later and he’d be dead now. Last night he tried killing himself.”

“Wait, you saved him after he tried to kill himself?” Crowley raised a brow, surprised.

“No, Fergus. I saved him and _then_ he tried to kill himself.”

“Did he see your face or…”

“Shut up, you little piece of shit and let me finish!” Lucifer clenched his hands to fists on the table, hissing the words like a snake. Crowley immediately turned pale and shut his mouth with a clack of his teeth. “Azazel tortured this boy, okay? I know this asshole, he has been raping boys all his life, he’s sick, sadistic and the worst scum you can imagine. Azazel Turner is –“

“ _Was_.”

“Fine! He was a demon! Yes, I beat the shit out of him and I would do it again! I should have done it ten years ago when he tried to get me to rape this poor kid with him that he collected off the street! You have no idea what hell Sam had to go through and it’s all his fault!”

“Did you _want_ to kill him, Lucifer?”

Lucifer’s chest was moving heavily from his attempt to calm himself down and he shook his head.

“I wanted to _hurt_ him.”

“Did you want to kill him?”

“No… he doesn’t deserve to be dead.”

Crowley let out a sigh and turned the recorder off.

“Luci, you’re in big trouble. Azazel was still alive when you left, that’s the _good_ news. The bad news is that not even his own mother would recognize him anymore. You punched one of his teeth almost into his _brain_.”

“So, will you be able to get me out?”

“Of course, dumbass.” Crowley rolled his eyes and stood up. “You’re a wealthy, well respected member of our society, despite your little… _accident_. You won’t try to leave the country or do something like this again, right?”

“Of course not.”

“Give me two hours. Judge Singer owes me one anyways, I’m sure you’ll be home tonight.”

“Thanks, man.” Lucifer sighed, a little relieved. Sure, he and Crowley had their problems from time to time, but he knew the dude wasn’t _that_ bad – even though he loved to play the douche too often.

“That boy better be worth it.”

\-----

It took three hours, not two, but Crowley kept his promise. They wouldn’t hold Lucifer in jail, mainly because of what Crowley already said – he wouldn’t flee or anything. The following week they would come back, but for now Lucifer was allowed to go home. It probably helped that one of the officers who arrested him did a little research on Azazel and managed to make a connection with Sam Winchester and the mysterious death in one of the business man’s clubs two years ago. This brought up much more stuff the police needed to investigate of course than just what Lucifer did, so for the time being he was not top priority – luckily.

Lucifer wanted to go back home straight away, but first he wanted to get something for Sam. He had noticed the red streaks coming from his fingernails on his neck and also the way he looked at the torturing choker before. Sam was used to this thing and in a way he seemed to need it – even if only to ground himself somehow. So, before heading back to his brother and apparently new Sub, Lucifer stopped at Abaddon’s Liar – one of his and Gabriel’s favorite stores. Abaddon herself helped him find the perfect gift, surprised that his brother wasn’t with him this time. Lucifer promised her that he would bring the other alone soon and finally made his way home.

Surprisingly, Sam and Gabriel were asleep when he walked into the house – or sneaked actually. They laid on the couch, Gabriel’s arms wrapped around Sam and the boy cuddled against his chest as tight as possible. With a smile, Lucifer reached out and brushed through Sam’s hair.

“Kiddo, wake up.” He whispered, causing Sam to shiver a little before he turned around. When he opened his eyes Lucifer couldn’t identify the color, something he never saw before. He cupped Sam’s cheek gently, smiling. “I’ve got something for you, kiddo.”

Sam sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes and not at all surprised to see Lucifer. It was obvious that he thought he was dreaming – there was no tension in him at this point. The older one reached into the small bag he brought along and pulled out a box he handed over to Sam.

“What is it?” Sam asked and fiddled on the cover. Lucifer remained silent when he opened it and let his fingers glide over the soft satin inside, his eyes widening slightly. Carefully, almost cautious, Sam lifted the gift out of the box. He took the two entwined letters between his fingers, tracing the metal as if he saw something like this for the first time. “A… choker? For me?”

“One that won’t hurt you – only if you want it.” Lucifer told him and watched Sam’s face lighten up a little. He expected him to put the choker on himself, but to his surprise he held it out and bowed his head a little. Lucifer understood.

As gentle as possible he took the choker and put it around Sam’s neck. He felt the boy tremble under the brushing of his fingertips on his skin, but he remained still – the only sound coming from him a content sigh when Lucifer sat back. When Sam looked back at him something had changed – both in his posture and his eyes. There was… life in them. It was the only way to describe the change, Sam was alive.

The black choker fit him perfectly and turned the already pretty boy into something so beautiful that Lucifer felt a sting in his chest. When Sam leaned forward and pressed a kiss on his cheek – a touch so soft it could have been his imagination too – the silver letters pressed against his chin and he smiled.

L & G. He would get matching necklaces the next day with an S on them so he and Gabriel could wear them. Because apparently that’s what they were now. Not two, but three. For however long they would be together – Lucifer would cherish every single second.


End file.
